Secret Santa: The Christmas Wish
by Janto4eva
Summary: Part of the Secret Santa Universe. Set 6 years after the original. Ianto receives an early Christmas present, his deepest desire is granted.


**I'd like to dedicate this story to Torchwood Cardiff as a thank you for all your support, and because you asked for more Secret Santa stories.**

Secret Santa: The Christmas Wish

**Summary**: Part of the Secret Santa Universe. Set 6 years after the original. Ianto receives an early Christmas present, his deepest desire is granted.

**Warning**: Contains mpreg.

**Disclaimer: **Torchwood and Doctor Who are the property of the BBC, RTD and SM.

Christmas was fastly approaching and Jack and Ianto were waiting outside their daughter's school, ready to take her home. After starting school in September, Jack and Ianto had explained to Addiena that her life with Torchwood was a secret. They knew that it was a lot to ask a little girl, but they knew she could cope; she was half Jones after all.

As the two men waited outside the classroom, they heard the other parents talking around them. They couldn't believe that they were still talking about them and their 'unnatural' family. On their first day, as they waited for Addiena, one of the parents had called them that, and Jack had to hold Ianto back, stopping him from arguing with the other parent. Jack had just sighed; he hated 21st century prejudices, _why can't people keep their opinions to themselves?_

Jack was shook from his thoughts when he heard Ianto groan, as the whirlwind that was their daughter, ran into his arms, almost knocking him over.

"Hey cariad! Did you have a good day?" Ianto asked, lifting her into his arms and hugging her. She kissed his cheek and replied,

"Yes Taddy. I'm going to be an angel." She turned her head to Jack and added, "Daddy, can you make me a costume?" Ianto laughed at the look of shock on Jack's face.

"Maybe Taddy should do that sweetheart." She just nodded and began to wriggle in Ianto's hold. He put her down and she threw herself at Jack, hugging him.

"Let's go home," Jack said, taking her hand in his left and Ianto's in his right, and leading them out of the school gate.

Xxxx

On the day of the performance, Jack and Ianto sat on the front row, armed with their video camera. Luckily, Owen and Tosh had agreed to look after the hub, so Jack and Ianto could see their daughter preform. Since Frankie's son was at the same school, she was there too, sat next to Jack.

Half way through the play, Ianto started to feel very odd. He got up and ran out of the hall. Jack looked panicked, torn between staying to watch his daughter and going after his husband. Next to him, Frankie sensed his dilemma. She smiled and calmly took the camera, before telling him to follow the Welshman.

"Ianto?" Jack called as he entered the toilets. He could hear someone being sick, and hoped it wasn't Ianto.

"In here Jack," croaked Ianto from one of the cubicles. Slowly, Jack opened the door and saw something he never thought he'd ever see... Ianto was sat on the floor of the toilet, in his suit, holding his stomach. Jack knelt down and slid an arm around Ianto, hugging him.

Jack sighed, as his husband leaned into him. "We need to get you to Owen, you're clearly not well."

Back at the Hub, Jack dragged a reluctant Ianto into the medical bay. Addiena watched as her Daddy pulled her Taddy along. She couldn't understand why he was ill, he was ok before. Eventually, Jack gave up trying to force Ianto to move and lifted the Welshman into his arms, carrying the squirming man over to Owen and placing him down on the table.

"Either you stay there by yourself or I hold you down, either way, you're getting checked out." Ianto rolled his eyes at his husband's overprotective behaviour, but stayed put.

As Owen fussed around him, taking his blood and testing it, Ianto got more and more inpatient; he was fine now, just feeling a bit sick. It would go soon… _it did yesterday._

Suddenly Owen announced, "Right… God I can't believe I'm about to say this Ianto, but you're pregnant… I'd say about 3 weeks."

"What?" Jack asked, clearly surprised, as he reached out to feel Ianto's stomach. Ianto, on the other hand, was too stunned to speak as he looked down at his partner's hand. Noticing Ianto's silence, Jack, needing answers, questioned the medic, "How?"

"I don't know Jack."

As Ianto listened to them talk, the words '3 weeks' were spinning around in his head. Then he realised… About 3 weeks ago, he helped send an alien couple back home. They were so grateful to Ianto that they blew, what looked like, pink glitter at him and said, "It will make your innermost wish come true. Even if you don't know what it is yet." He had told Jack, but they dismissed it. Now, he knew what that wish was. He did want another child; he just never expected it to be himself who would be carrying it. As he focussed his attention back to his husband and the medic, he noticed that they were still arguing over how it could've happened.

"It was that alien couple Jack…," he began, before explaining his wish. He left out one tiny detail… He knew what sex the baby would be.

Xxxx

9 months later, he was proved right. That morning, Ianto woke up having contractions. Jack jumped out of bed and went to wake up Addiena. As Jack got their daughter's things ready, Ianto tried to get dressed as best he could. He put on a pair of jogging bottoms and a t-shirt, having ditched the suits after the first trimester, before they headed to the Hub.

An hour later, Jack and Ianto were in the med- bay, leaving the sleeping Addiena in Jack's bunker. Ianto had made Jack redecorate it after they got married, insisting that they make it more inviting. So, one quiet day, they'd done just that. They'd ended up painting the walls a dark red colour and put a plush cream carpet down, covering the cold floor. They'd also bought a new queen-sized bed, after Ianto had outright refused to sleep in Jack's old bed ever again.

It didn't take long for Owen to perform the cesarean and the beautiful babe to be born. All the team watched from the balcony as Owen cleaned Ianto up and passed him the new baby.

"Hey little one, I'm your Taddy." Jack smiled and leaned over to kiss her head. He then moved to kiss his husband, connecting their lips for a sweet, loving kiss.

"Thank you Ianto. I love you."

"I love you too cariad… Would you like to tell the others the name we chose?" Ianto smiled and handed Jack the new-born.

"Tosh, could you get Addiena for us?" She smiled and left, returning a few minutes later. As Tosh let go of her hand, Addiena walked over to her fathers and tried to climb on the table. Ianto helped her up, and she sat against her Taddy's stomach, looking up at her Daddy and her new sibling.

"Addiena, meet your new baby sister, Kerenza Harkness-Jones."

**Thanks for reading, please review. :)**


End file.
